Armonía magica
by CherryMurder
Summary: Milo Antares, es un joven estudiante de "Palestra" el colegio de adivinación y hechicería. Su quinto año que prometía ser tranquilo y vivirlo como cualquier otro chico de 15 años, se verán alterados sus planes por el oportuno evento. "Dónde cosas maravillosas podrán pasar".
1. Un poco de mi vida

**Hola en mis horas de ocio y reciente re enamoramiento por Harry Potter, échele la culpa a TNT y sus mini maratones de películas los fines de semana y a Netflix. Se me ocurrió o más bien pensé, qué sería que los goldies (los caballeros dorados) vivieran en el mundo de los magos y brujas. Y ¡PUM! Surgió esta historia, que para empezar el titulo no fue el más exitoso de todos, pero fue lo primero que me vino a la mente cuento inicie a escribirle.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores originales; yo solamente los he utilizado para la redacción de una historia.**

 _ **Harry Potter:**_ **le pertenece a J.K. Rowling.**

 _ **Saint Seiya:**_ **le pertenece a Masami Kurumada.**

 _ **Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas:**_ **le pertenece a Masami Kurimada y Shiori Teshirogi.**

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS: esta es una historia con tinte Yaoi; es decir parejas en relaciones homosexuales. Si no se sienten cómodos con esa temática, les externo amablemente que se eviten la molestia si quiere de leerle.**_

 _ **También se toman temáticas de mpreg, es decir embrazo en hombres, pero no son enteramente descritas, o quién sabe el futuro.**_

 _ **La pareja principal es Milo y Camus, así como otras que vallan surgiendo. Milo de escorpio, en este caso, Milo Antares (sí que apellido más orinal, dirán) es nuestro personaje principal de toda la historia, y la mayoría de las situaciones están narradas en su perspectiva.**_

 **ASÍ QUE LEIDO ESTAS ADVERTENCIAS, ESTAS EN TODA TU DISPOSICIÓN DE LEER O NO ESTA HISTORIA, DE ANTE MANO GRACIAS PO TU ATENCIÓN ESTIMADO LECTOR O LECTORA, ASÍ COMO MIEMBROS DEL FANDOM.**

 **ARMONIA MAGICA**

 _ **Milo Antares**_ _, es un joven estudiante de "Palestra" el colegio de adivinación y hechicería. Si él era un estudiante del colegio más importante de Grecia. Porque el tiempo pasa y el mundo mágico por fin convive en paz con el mundo muggle._

 _Su quinto año que prometía ser tranquilo y vivirlo como cualquier otro chico de 15 años, se verán alterados sus planes por el oportuno evento del "Torneo de los tres magos"._

" _ **Dónde cosas maravillosas podrán pasar".**_

 **Capítulo 1: Un poco sobre mí.**

El mundo mágico es conocido por las diversas competencias, "La Palestra" es conocido como uno de los mejores colegios de magia y hechizaría. Tal vez no seamos Hogwarts, Dumstron o _Beauxbatons_ , pero hacemos el esfuerzo. Con e, surgimiento de más colegios mágicos en el mundo. Se alternan los colegios para el _Torneo de los tres magos_ este año, el centro sede somos nosotros, y al cambiar las reglas se nos permite participar a los jóvenes desde los 14 años.

Solo espero que _Beauxbatons_ venga, deseo con ansias que Camie venga, o se preguntarán quién es. Bueno él es el amor de mi vida, lo conocí desde muy pequeños, nuestros padres son amigos. Su familia es conocida por descender de sirenas y de _veelas_ , lo que lo hace hermoso. Pero bueno pródigo él es uno de mis mejores amigos, él es francés, a pesar de que padre es griego, pero fue adoptado por una familia francesa. Ahí conoció a la madre de mi amor Degel Aquariom, un elegante hombre docel, ellos tuvieron al pequeño Camus. Quien se convirtió en mi amigo porque mis padres tenían negocios con los _Aquariom_ y solíamos ir a visitarles. Mis hermanos mayores bueno que puedo decir ellos son todo un caso, yo soy el menor de todos y es una lista amplia, pero estoy divagando de mi historia.

Un día viaje con papa a la campiña francesa, ustedes si son totalmente sangre pura, viven en un castillo. Llegamos y nos recibió un hombre de Cabello azulino y con amplia musculatura. Traía consigo una escoba y una escoba infantil, se me hizo raro. Entramos al castillo para esperar al señor Degel, pero me sorprendió cuando lo vi, si un vivaracho niño de largos y lacios cabellos Aguamarinas. El Niño ya tenía amplios dotes mágicos y se dirigió a su padre que platicaba con el mío.

Camie luces interesando en el – dijo el mayor.

Oui- respondió

Disculpa Aspros Camie aún no domina del todo el griego- decía divertido tu padre.

No hay problema- mi padre me miro – Milo mira él es Camus- me presentaron

Bonjour- me saludaste, te quise contestar, pero un elegante hombre lanzó un hechizo para que nos pudiéramos entender los dos.

Petit así podrán entenderse, Kardia vigílalos no quiero heridos como la última vez – decía autoritario

Fue culpa de Mani – refunfuñó – Albafica y tu exageran-

Mejor sale caso-, respondía el hombre – Milo ve a jugar.

Si papá- respondí

Ven – me tomaste la mano y salimos corriendo, ese gesto hizo mi corazón latir mil por hora.

Pasamos toda la tarde jugando quidditch con tu padre. Me quería sentir y ser Gallardo para enorgullecer a mí mismo y mi padre. Y así impresionarte, la hora de la despedida fue la peor, no quería irme. Por lo que decidiste darme un cromo de una rana de chocolate.

Toma Milo es mi favorito- dijiste sonrosado – cuando vuelvas a venir me lo traes-

Si por su puesto – fue mi atolondrada respuesta.

Papi Milo volverá a venir ¿verdad? – preguntaste por mi

Si su padre lo trae

Creo que tendré acompañante más seguido- respondió un resignado Aspros

Ese fue el inicio de una maravillosa amistad y de mi enamoramiento a primera vista. Deseando que estuviéramos juntos en la escuela no se pudo, tu destino fue el instituto de tu país. No me importó porque me dijiste que cada dos semanas me mandarías una carta, y así as hecho desde entonces. Y ahora más desde que somos novios. Hoy en el comedor principal me encontré esperando que llegaran las lechuzas.

HEY cabeza de burbuja – fueron los gritos de Aioria.

Estoy pensando ¿cómo por Atena pasaré mi examen? - comente

Deberías pedirle a Integra que te enseñe-

Ni lo sueñes- dije molesto

Comenté que tengo una familia enorme, somos las gemelas, Integra y Paradox; luego los Gemelos, Saga y Kanon, de ahí Ángelo, alias "Máscara de la Muerte" por ser mejor golpeador de todos en el colegio y dejarlos en la enfermería, y yo. A casi olvido mi primo Aiacos es un hermano más. Si una familia enorme, y yo el más chiquito.

Bueno regresando, al tema inicial mis hermanas son excelentes clarividentes, Integra ve cosas buenas y Parados las malas.

Y dime pondrás tú nombre en el cáliz cuando sea la hora- comentó Aioria mientras desayunaba desesperado.

No lo sé-

De seguro los gemelos querrán que entre – dije desentendió, mis hermanos se habían graduado apenas un año atrás. Mientras Ángelo y Aiacos es su penúltimo año.

Si no es ahora es nunca – respondiste emocionado.

De repente entro gritando Aiacos – YA SORTEARON LOS COLEGIOS INVITADOS AL TORNEO- dijo casi jadeando.

Bicho – logró articular – Camie va a venir- ni podías hablarme

Joder Aiacos cálmate- esa ere mi hermano al habla.

Huy si además la Rosa vendrá – y salió a la luz él nombre clave del primo de Camus, Afrodita. A pesar de ser sueco, creció en Francia y era mitad francés eso le permitía ir a _Beauxbatons._ Así que les tendríamos aquí, Hogwarts este año no participaría ni la otra de los pases bajos, si en Dinamarca tenían una.

Oye que pasó con el chico ese el que tenía nombre de Juez del inframundo como tú- pregunté pérsicas

Minos- su nombre hizo que mi primo/hermano se sonrojara – está bien, este verano lo vi- dijo con tremenda sonrisa.

Continuaron el desayuno sin más preámbulos, estaba en parte en feliz por qué mi amor vendría. Y cuando menos me lo espere ahí está _Carbil_ la lechuza mensajera con la que me envías nuestras cartas. Lo recibí y le di tocino, así como mi carta y un regalo, para ti.

El ver tu carta a mi persona emociono mi alma, eso todos lo notaron. Pero qué más da si me ven emocionada, tome mis libros y tome tumbó a mi clase del día, hoy abría entrenamiento de quidditch para el primer partido del año. Llegando a clase me encontré con Mu y Shaka, esa parejita eran todo un caso, quien diría que se les vería juntos. Las clases pasaron normales, la última clase antes del entrenamiento era con el padre de Mu, el maestro Dhocko era hábil para la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Si bien se han reformados la información sobre la magia oscura, son raras las familias que aún tiene habilidades en ese rublo.

O bendito campo de entrenamiento, estamos todos listos para el partido que se avecina, o si, estoy listo. El que mi padre tuviera casi un equipo completo de Quidditch no sirvió de mucho cuanto iba creciendo; hasta Aioria lo sabe. Su hermano ha sido el mejor buscador que hemos tenido en la historia de la casa a la que pertenecemos. La casa de las Quimeras, era un paralelismo a la casa de Griffindor en Hogwarts. Retomando el deporte mis hermanos Saga y Kanon fueron golpeadores, las gemelas también; Ángelo también es goleador y sabe jugar como cazador, lo mismo va para Aiacos. Y yo soy Guardián, si prefieren esa posición a estar lanzando _quaffles_ a diestra y siniestra. Aioria que también juega él es lanzador, si prefiere lastimar gente.

Esta práctica fue peor de lo que pensé, pero por fin, llegando a mi habitación pude ser feliz y leerte, así como comer los _macarrones_ que me mandaste, al abrirla tiene tu aroma.

 _ **Mi amor, mi brillante estrella.**_

 _ **Bicho me es grato informarte que mi colegio irá a participar al evento del torneo de los tres magos. Así mismo té comentó, mis padres quieren que participe, y yo mismo lo deseo. Es más, me imagino alzando la copa frente a todos, y más viendo lo orgulloso que estarías de mí si la gano.**_

 _ **Ya deseo estar ahí mismo. Extraño tus besos. Te amo.**_

 _ **P. S. Te mande unos dulces, a por cierto dice Dita que le entregues unas galletas a deathmask, las mismas que te mando por encargo.**_

 _ **Ahora sí me despido de ti, se despide tú Ganimedes, con amor Camus.**_

Emocionado porque viene tu amado – entro Aioria al cuarto que compartimos juntos.

Amigo vas a participar- comente

Por su puesto, imagínate a las masas gritando Aioria campeón- levantaba las manos

Ya quisieras-

Que me harás competencia- me retaste

Tal vez –

O tus hermanos lo harán-

No lo hará Camie-

Huy con él si hay que tener cuidado- comenzó Aioria a reírse y le seguí las risas.

Si todo es normal hasta que lleguen los otros colegios y sea elegido un campeón para él evento; estoy casi seguro que mi chico será quien alza la copa del torneo. Y yo por su puesto seré el novio del campeón del torneo. Si esos son mis pensamientos; esto es las locuras que me veré arrastrado por amor y amistad.

 **Espero les agrade, si tiene algún error o más bien dicho horror ortográfico, discúlpenme a veces hasta a la revisión ortográfica le llama a mi computadora. La historia está basada en una ligera mezcla de lo que hay en las películas y en los libros de Harry potter.**

 **Cuídense mucho y de ante mano les agradezco por tomarse de su tiempo y leer esta historia. BESOS.**


	2. Chaperón y adivino

**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores originales; yo solamente los he utilizado para la redacción de una historia.**

 _ **Harry Potter:**_ **le pertenece a J.K. Rowling.**

 _ **Saint Seiya:**_ **le pertenece a Masami Kurumada.**

 _ **Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas:**_ **le pertenece a Masami Kurimada y Shiori Teshirogi.**

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS: esta es una historia con tinte Yaoi; es decir parejas en relaciones homosexuales. Si no se sienten cómodos con esa temática, les externo amablemente que se eviten la molestia si quiere de leerle.**_

 _ **También se toman temáticas de mpreg, es decir embrazo en hombres, pero no son enteramente descritas, o quién sabe el futuro.**_

 _ **La pareja principal es Milo y Camus, así como otras que vallan surgiendo. Milo de escorpio, en este caso, Milo Antares (sí que apellido más orinal, dirán) es nuestro personaje principal de toda la historia, y la mayoría de las situaciones están narradas en su perspectiva.**_

 **ASÍ QUE LEIDO ESTAS ADVERTENCIAS, ESTAS EN TODA TU DISPOSICIÓN DE LEER O NO ESTA HISTORIA, DE ANTE MANO GRACIAS PO TU ATENCIÓN ESTIMADO LECTOR O LECTORA, ASÍ COMO MIEMBROS DEL FANDOM.**

 **ARMONIA MAGICA**

 **CAPITULO 2:** _ **Chaperón y adivino.**_

Había llegado el día en que las escuelas invitadas llegarían, los bávaros y _Beauxbatons;_ como buen host, me ofrecí a ayudar a recibir a los nuevos alumnos. Pero mi puesto más bien era ser acompañante de un alumno por todo el instituto, y para mi buena fortuna o mejor dicho mi propia predicción fue que me tocaría sorteado el nombre de Camie.

El espectáculo estaba por iniciar; y los bávaros de Durmstrag entraron lanzando fuego y haciendo dragones; luego entraron los y las chicas de _Beauxbatons._ Y ahí dentro de ellos te vi, su tabello atado en una coleta baja con un moño te hizo lucir hermoso. Estabas haciendo mariposas de hielo y afroditas por donde volaban entregaban rosas. Fue una entrada digna de ellos dos.

El director Shion pronto dio comienzo al banquete y pidió que aplaudiéramos, todos comenzaron a sentarse con los homólogos de sus casas en nuestro colegio o algo así, como en _Beauxbatons_ solo hay tres debían repartirse equitativamente los lugares. Y vi como comenzabas a pavonearte y te acercaste a mí. Si me pidieran que dijera que me emociono más. Si verte o que me hablaras en tu idioma natal, bueno no con cual decidirme. Te hice un lugarcito entre Aioria y yo; tu primo él fue otra historia, porque mi hermano pronto se hizo cargo de él y lo jalo para sí.

 _Chicos los presento formalmente como se debe_ – dije emocionado e inflando el pecho, iba a comenzar a hablar cuando de repente Mu y Shaka te saludaron.

 _Camus no esperábamos verte_ – dijo Mu emocionado

 _Es cierto Cam, me sorprende verte_ – menciono Shaka

 _Un segundo-_ intente clamarme y agrupar mis ideas _\- ¿se conocen? -_

 _Claro que sí amor_ – me dijiste mientras me sonreías. _– El tío Albafica es gran amigo de los padres de Mu y de Shaka –_

Oh – fue lo único que abandono mi boca en ese momento

 _Aioria, por cierto, Milo me dijo en nuestra carta que planeas participar_ – dijiste perspicaz.

 _Así es_ \- dijiste tan gallardo como siempre tu Aioria.

 _Excelente, creo que habrá buena competencia en este caso_ – te emocionaste, creo que lo que más te emociono es que estábamos junto, recargaste tu cabeza en mi hombro, esperando a que llegue el banquete. Era Halloween así que sería un banquete maravilloso.

La cena siguió son complicaciones hasta que Aiacos decidió hacer un pequeño espectáculo frente a los presentes; pobre del peli plata del cual mi primo está enamorado.

 _ **MINOS MINOS**_ – le hacía señas, el joven de Durmstrang se quedó perplejo, casi ni notamos sus ojos por su grueso fleco. Pero la respuesta del chico no fue lo que esperábamos.

 _ **Oh CAMIE DITA**_ – corrió hacia mi novio y su primo. – _no pensé verles mis pequeños –_

 _-que sea tu último año no quiere decir que nos puedas decir pequeños_ – se quejó Dita

 _corrección corazón es mi penúltimo año_ – dijo con una sonrisa

 _Vino Lune_ – pregunto mi novio

 _Si_ – respondió, jalo aire y decidió gritar nuevamente. - _ **LUNE**_ – el chico mencionado, casi tira su cerveza de mantequilla que tomaba. - _**vente enano, mira que están nuestro primos**_ -

 _Camie_ – respondió el chiquillo de unos 13 años

 _Lune me alegra verte_ \- respondiste

 _Hey ¿y yo qué estoy pintado? –_ se quejó Afrodita, ahora e parte entiendo porque mi hermano está enamorado de él. Tanta era a la emoción de verse que Minos había olvidado por completo a Aiacos.

 _Pobre pajarraco lo dejan esperando_ – se burló Aioria. Mas no esperamos ver que de hecho se regresó y de una bolsa saco una caja de 1000 ranas de chocolate, estábamos extasiados, esas son casi imposibles de conseguir. Y se la dio a Aiacos.

 _Discúlpame mi juez del inframundo_ – decía el joven _– pero me emocione de ver a mis primos –_

Me quedé sorprendido de lo pequeño que pude llegar a ser el mundo, ciertamente. Que cara habré puesto, que no tardaste en mirarme y sonreír a mi persona, para tratar de explicarme.

 _Amor te presento a nuestros primos Minos y Lune Griffon_ – nos presentó a los dos chicos, el mayor de 16 años con el cabello lacio color plata y ojos color miel, siempre cubiertos por un fleco grueso y mal peinado, el segundo un niño de 13 años parecido a su hermano, solo que este traía su lacia cabellera partida ala mitas con lo que parecía ser la simiente de un antiguo fleco.

Camie pronto nos explicó que eran hijos de su tío Unity, primo de su padre Degel. El árbol familiar de la familia Aquarium es tremendo. Pero no quise escucha más solo me dedique a admirarte, y la disfrutar el banquete, ya que como el fin de semana sería una fiesta de disfraces estábamos emocionados. Como costumbre arraigada de los muggles, no habíamos decidido nuestro disfraz aún. Ya andábamos corto de tiempo, la fiesta sería el sábado, y hoy era miércoles, dos días para conseguirle, sino es que el mismo sábado los comprábamos en la mañana.

 _Barbie ¿ya tienes disfraz?_ \- dijo Aioria por el apodo por qué llamamos a Shaka. Shaka al ser de tez blanquecina se puso rojo de la furia, juraría que le lanzaría una maldición imperdonable a Aioria.

 _Para tu información gata pulposa yo ya tengo mi disfraz_ \- respondió molesto, todos los presentes, incluidos los cuatro primos se espantaron, bueno Minos y Aiacos ni nos pelaban, estaban emocionados con la presencia del uno y del otro.

Ciertamente no esperábamos que Aiacos se enamorara de aquel chico, pero él llegó a vivir con mi familia cuando tenía 12 años, su abuelo no quería hacerse cargo de él. Mi padre acepto tenerlo en casa, él me contaba siempre de sus amigos, sus dos mejores, tenían nombres como los jueces del inframundo. Minos, Aiacos y Radamantys los protectores de los carteles de Guideca. Supe que el inglés, el mayor de la bolita ya se había graduado de Hogwarts, y comenzaba a estudiar para ser autor. Mientras que para Minos y mi primo faltan casi dos años para que terminen, mi primo ya manifestó un amor por las criaturas mágicas desde siempre, empeñado en criar grifos e hipogrifos, ese es su gran sueño. A mí me gusta la idea de investigar criaturas mágicas, pero en especial las que inundan la mitología griega. Esas son las que más me llaman la atención, aún soy joven y tengo tiempo para pensar en que será de mi futuro.

Mi deber como chaperón y host, y bueno decidí guiarte por el castillo, ustedes dormirían en mausoleo que fue equipado para ustedes; el otro colegio dormiría en su transporte que fue un enorme navío. Nada era tan importante como ver tu elegante caminar dirigirte al mausoleo donde se quedarían, antes de darme una última mirada, regresaste y besaste mis labios. O Afrodita diosa del amor te lo agradezco, que me hayas traído a mi amor, y que permitas que este amor perdure.

 _Mon amour_ – me repetías tan Hermoso – _mañana me incorporo a mis clases, creo que tenemos algunas asignaturas juntos –_

 _Cielo este año saldré e mejor que nunca en mis TIMOS_ \- comente emocionado

 _Hay Milo, te veré en la biblioteca un rato mañana, vamos a estudiar juntos -_ era promesa mañana nos veríamos, aún no sabía a qué clases por completo de incorporarías, pero el curso especial de artes oscuras que tomabas, sería dado las asignaturas por el mismísimo director de Durmstrang, un descendiente del mismísimo Víctor Krum.

Dirigirme a los dormitorios, en el mausoleo donde nosotros residimos, entre a la sala común y vi a Aiacos con una mirada de abemolado, compartiendo unas ranas de chocolate con Ángelo, los dos hablando de sus amores. Por su puesto que esos dos estaba prendados como yo con los primos de mi amor. Decidí tomarme un baño y de ahí caer rendido en el cuarto, donde Aioria ya se encontraba leyendo un poco.

 _ **HEY**_ _bicho_ – me llamó mi mejor amigo. Mi cómplice en nuestras bromas, o sí, los dos hemos hecho bromas desde que iniciamos el colegio.

Ciertamente ambos ya éramos amigos antes de entrar, mi padre y el suyo se conocen desde la escuela. El señor Sísifo nos presentó casi desde que nacimos, así es como inicio nuestra eterna amistad. Cuando llegamos el primer día teníamos miedo de no quedar juntos, pero por azares del destino terminamos en la misma casa y compartiendo habitación. Al principio como eran cuartos grupales para 5 personas, estábamos juntos en el cuarto Aioria, Kaogado, y otros dos chicos, que nunca llegamos a conocer del todo bien. Nosotros dos tomamos las acampa que estaban más cerca el uno del otro. Cuando le conté acerca d Mei amor por Camus él me brindó su apoyo, así como yo al intentar ayudarlo a que enamorada a una chica dos cursos mayores que nosotros, que puedo jurar es el _dopplerganger_ de mi madre. Alta refinada y rubia, pero con ojos color miel; no funciono, pero eso le hizo a él conocer a la chica de la cual está tremendamente enamorado. Fue en nuestro tercer año que entró una niña de nombre Marín, de descendencia japonesa por parte de su madre y griega por parte de su padre, mi mejor amigo se enamoró de la pelirroja de ojos azules, se notaba que era una niña muy perspicaz. Actualmente están saliendo y me atrevo a decir que ya hasta le pidió que sea su novia, aunque siente el algo d pena porque ella es dos años menor que él.

 _Bicho te hablo_ \- replicaste

 _Mándeme_ \- te conteste en tono de burla

 _Crees que Marín se emocione si soy elegido como campeón representante de Palestra_ \- parecías consternado.

 _Por su puesto gata-_ ya me estaba dejando caer en la cama para descansar _\- además podrá presumirle a la pretenciosa italiana esa que me persigue_

 _Jaja es cierto Shaina se ha de haber muerto hoy al ver cómo estabas de meloso con Camus-_ mire con orgullo que lo que decías era cierto.

 _Esa hidra debe entender que solo tengo ojos para mí papilon_ – dije en el mejor intentó de francés que pude.

 _Qué bueno, como me desespera esa chica, enserio_. – decías molesto _– a Marín siempre la molesta y lastima_ \- volviste. Replicar molestia.

Al día siguiente la primera clase era adivinación, y examen, o Dios mío Atena ilumíname la cabeza para poder con esta temible prueba. Ahí estábamos sentados frente a las bolas de cristal, si este era el año de especializarse en bola de cristal y péndulo. Al año siguiente sería con ouijas y otros instrumentos. Me había pasado días practicando, es más el fin de semana pasado mi hermana mayor Integra había ido a casa a ver a papá, y decirle que su estadía en Inglaterra con el tío Defteros estaba siendo maravillosa, Paradox no fui a casa porque se había conseguido un novio muggle, el cual la invito a ir a un parque de diversiones. Quién lo diría, gracia s a mi hermana pude practicar mejor, ella es magnífica, bueno las dos. Ambas pueden ver muchas cosas con todo lo necesario para afinación, pero a Integra se le dan mejor las visiones positivas y a Paradox las oscuras.

 _Antares Milo_ \- me mencionaron de la lista, ya Shaka había sacado una excepcional nota, y Aioria lo suficiente para pasar, Mu por su parte había sacado una buena nota. – _quiero ver si el hermanito d ellas gemelas es tan bueno –_

Pase y tome lugar frente a mi bola de cristal, que era la reliquia familiar con la que todos habían ido al colegio, Integra se la pasó a Kanon y Paradox le compro una a Saga, puesto que ella se quedó con la que le regaló el tío Defteros. Ahora por esencia de Kanon yo la tenía en mis manos, y vi un futuro apresurado, y di mi primera premonición – **Aioria será nuestro campeón –** tuve que decir en otro idioma, gracias a un hechizo que realizó la profesora en todos nosotros- **Kaogado no pasara le examen, la segunda aprueba será con sirenas en el mar, pero no con las que asemejan belleza no, serán sirenas grietas mitad mujer mitad aves, ellos deberán recuperar lo que más aman o perderlo para siempre en el mar a manos de ellas-** seguí viendo en mi bola y me vi a mí mismo, me vi con Camus, nos vi a los dos viendo a una niña con el cabello de dos colores, nosotros corremos a ella, había ganado el torneo de los tres magos como campeona de Palestra, había un joven rubio que la acompañaba y la niña le decía hermano, él era como mi madre. Rubio de ojos azules. - **me veo a mí mismo, tendré dos hijos-** con eso termine.

La profesora prodigio a ver la suya propia todo lo que había dicho, y vi una sonrisa. – **es cierto Milo, será una linda familia-** estaba emocionada mi propia profesora, - te felicito, es de familia la adivinación, as obtenido un excelente como nota, puedes regresar a tu asiento-

 _Bicho, la próxima vez ayúdame a estudiar_ \- _**estudiar**_ esa palabra resonó en mi cabeza, hoy estudiaría con Camie en la tarde.

 _Gata eso es de familia, la habilidad se hereda_ – dije sonriendo. El resto de la clase transcurrió tranquilo sin problemas. Claro a exención de los que no aprobaron.

Todas y cada una de mis clases continuaron, tranquilas, dentro de algunas vi a mi amorcito, en defensa contra las artes oscuras denotas ser muy bueno en ello. Pasar al gran comedor, el cual s e localizaba en la que llamamos la "Casa de Dionisio", puesto que hay siempre un gran banquete, sea la hora que sea. Pronto ubique una mata de cabello azul más oscuro que la mía, era mi hermano y alado de él estaba el primo de Camie, raro no ver a Aiacos a su lado, es casi su sombra. Pero eso es lo de menos. Estaba muriendo de hambre y como la clase de Artimancia la tomamos juntos Aioria, Shaka, Mu y Camie que se incorporó, quien por cierto nos impresiono en la clase. Jamás había visto al profesor Shion maravillarse con las habilidades de un alumno; es más ni clase tuvimos puesto que después de ver sus habilidades, comenzó a hablar sobre el padre de este último. Si por extraño que parezca los padres de Mu, los profesores Shion y Dohcko, son muy buenos amigos de los de Camus, así como los de Shaka. Así mismo pude oír una historia de cómo en algún momento le hicieron una jugarreta a mí padre, todo planeado por la mente maestra de Defteros Antares.

Cuando llegamos al gran comedor los cinco nos sentamos juntos, luego se incorporó Aldebarán, él es mitad gigante, por lo que es muy muy alto, su padre Aldebarán Rasgado Tornelus, es el guardabosques y profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas, así como los optativos sobre criaturas mágicas. Asignaturas que tomo, no le he dicho a nadie, pero amo todo lo referente a las criaturas mágicas. Solo Camie sabe este mi más oscuro secreto, pero siempre obtengo un sobresaliente en esas asignaturas, ninguno de mis amigos sabe, porque como ellos solo tomaron el curso de tercer año.

 _quien diría que nuestros padres eran tan tremendos –_ decía Aioria alarmado, - por eso papa jamás nos cuenta sobre las aventuras de sus amigos –

 _más bien dicho fueron el mío y el de mi primo los peores durante sus años escolares –_ dijo algo divertido mi amor.

 _Yo ni hablo mi padre también fue todo un caso –_ Mu simplemente negó – jamás lo espere de papá, el me prohíbe hace bromas – dijo frustrado, pobre Mu, a él le va como en feria si llega a ser castigado. Doble castigo le caen si le llegan a cachar, por lo que es la voz de nuestra conciencia, ese no es nuestro caso, tanto Aioria como yo somos una joyita. Por eso tanto Shaka como Mu eran prefectos, y unos muy estrictos.

 _Papá aun suele jugarle bromas al tío Manigoldo –_ comento Camus.

 _Casi como mi tío a mi padre –_ te respondí

 _Es cierto Milo, en tu familia hay historial de bromistas, un par por generación a excepción de ti –_ menciono Shaka

 _Si tiene –_ dijo retador Aioria – él es mi hermano del alma, hasta seré el padrino de sus hijos – esto último lo dijiste mientras nos abrazabas a Camus y a mí del cuello. Este comentario provoco un notorio sonrojo en mi Camie.

 _Gata no molestes –_ mientras comenzábamos a darnos ligeros golpecitos, pero si mi mejor amigo tiene toda la razón. Por más que yo mismo quiera negarlo; Aioria parecía que iba a replicar, pero pronto vimos una escena que le fue hecha a su novia de este.

Ahí estaba Shaina Oxcifux, la hija de unos magos que a pesar de no ser hábiles en las artes oscuras se denomina sangre pura, esa chica enserio no la comprendo es un tanto deprimente, se siente superior y su familia no tienen renombre, constantemente dice que sus familiares en Italia son miembros de la mafia, pero no le creemos. Pero la pobre de Marín estaba sufriendo por culpa de esta, había colocado una poción para que su comida supiera horrible y generarle arcadas a esta misma. Marín la pobre chica quería llorar, pero jamás respondía con violencia; pero Aioria no era el caso, pronto solo vi una túnica casi volar, se encamino a atacar a esta última. Pero su intento fue detenido por nada más ni menos que Shaka, quien autoritario, le lanzo un _Petrificus totals._

 _Oxcifux Shaina, 100 puntos menos para la casa de las hidras, por conducta anti humana y 50 más por envenenamiento con pociones en la comida – dijo tan autoritario que nos asusto – el reglamente dice que los alimentos se respetan , de no hacerse se restan 50 puntos a la casa del que realice tal acción, además de un castigo con el director y servicio comunitario en el bosque o la pradera de ser necesario; así que señorita por favor salga del comedor y diríjase a la oficina del director Hakurei – exigió, y lo he dicho Shaka es inquebrantable como prefecto. Creo que en un futuro será auror, y de los que buscan malhechores._

 _Gracias Shaka – agradeció Marín. Quien pronto fue sujetada por los brazos fuertes de su novio, Aioria le abrazaba con fuerza y miro a Shaka_

 _-gracias – le dijo a nuestro amigo._ Aioria s e olvido de nosotros y se dirigió a la sala común acompañando a su novia para que esta descansará un rato, afortunadamente no había comido demasiado.

 _Es mi obligación –_ solo eso respondió. Y decidió regresar donde sus amigos.

 _Shaka justiciero –_ dije emocionado y le aplaudí.

 _Que bueno que le pusiste un hasta aquí –_ dijo Aldebarán.

 _Amor, era implacable como prefecto –_ fue Mu quien le dedicaba una sonrisa.

 _Gracias mi amor –_ respondió le rubio.

La comida siguió sin más y decidimos, bueno decidieron ir a estudia run rato; solo podía estar un rato porque hoy tenia extracurricular, hoy cuidaríamos grifos. Aiacos había estar ahí, porque él está también en esas actividades. Camus me acompaño, debí pasar primero a cambiar mis ropas, un pants flojo y como estaba bien, tú en cambio portaba unos pantalones de mezclilla, una camiseta de una banda de música muggle, tu cabello atado en una coleta alta y unas botas altas. Te miré y me sorprendí.

Nos dirigimos al bosque, ahí estaban los establos de los grifos, si grifos de hipogrifos. Aiacos ya estaba ahí, esto era parte del sueño de Aiacos. Vimos el profesor Asdgar, todos solemos hablarle por su segundo nombre. Estaba otro chico, uno de cabello plateado, era Minos el primo de Camus, era increíble que hasta tenía el fleco recogido con una diadema, y vestía casi como Camus, mi primo igual estaba vestido como él.

 _oh milo que bueno que llegaste_ – decía el alto señor.

 _Si_ – respondí educadamente – _traje a mi novio_ – que bello suena esta palabra, claro tomándole la mano a mi Camie.

 _Si, el joven Camus_ – respondió y le brindo la mano a mi novio – _se me informo que te nos incorporarías, así como el joven Minos, lamentablemente como le comenté a su primo, el joven Lune no podrá por seguridad_ – suspiro – _sé que él es un experto, pero hay que cuidarle –_

 _Camie_ – grito el peliplata – _mira esta belleza, se parece a mí Klaus_ – decía le joven emocionado

 _Bichito, que bueno que llegaste –_ decía mi primo

 _necesitamos más manos –_ menciono Minos _. – por cierto, un placer conocer al que le roba los suspiros a Camie -_

 **MINOS –** replicaste sonrojado

 _¿Qué?_ – fue su respuesta, con una socarrona sonrisa – _yo no miento_ –

 _Vamos a continuar haciendo el reconocimiento_ – dijo Aiacos serio

 _Cierto_ – respondió – _estas bellezas deben todas de hacer un libro de vida de cada uno –_

 _Minos vamos a dibujarles_ – comento Camus

 _Exacto pequeño_ – decía emocionado – _necesito tus artísticas manos para ello. Desafortunadamente mis habilidades artísticas no son tan detalladas aun, por eso también entre a arte en este colegio –_

 _Ok, sacare mi cuaderno para iniciar –_

 _No hay necesidad traje una cámara mágica, de las especiales que tenemos para no asustar a los animales mágicos –_ menciono el joven _– papa me la regalo la navidad pasada, él quiere que continúe con el negocio familiar_ – decía molesto.

 _Hay tío Unity te apoya_ –

 _Cierto, pero mi padre no sedero tan fácilmente –_ decía resignado.

Comenzamos a trabajar todos supervisado por el gran hombre; todo estaba tranquilo, pero me dio curiosidad lo que había comentado Minos. De todas formas, amaba estar trabajando con las criaturas mágicas, creo que al final me dedicare a ello, aún tengo tiempo para pensarlo. La tarde paso como si anda, el arduo trabajo ni siquiera lo sentí. Los cuatro al terminar nos dirigimos al comedor, me cayo muy bien el primo de Camus. Es un chico divertido con algunas de sus ocurrencias; mi primo siempre lo veía embelesado, y me pregunte a mí mismo ¿es así como yo me veo cuando miro a mi amor? Naaa no lo creo, he de pensar si intentare poner mi nombre el caldero.

Justo en ese rato, llego Aioria. Parecía que muchos chicos y chicas le seguían, y ahí con pose de súper héroe y frente a sus amigos más cercanos lo hizo, deposito su pedazo de papel con su nombre en el cáliz. Todos aplaudimos, queríamos que Aioria fuera el elegido. Al mismo tiempo otros chicos de los diferentes colegios depositaron sus nombres; Minos nos pidió papel, era el momento en que el colocaría su nombre. Diviso a sus compañeros de la escuela y los acompaño a agregar su nombre.

 _Camie ¿tú ya colocaste tu nombre?_ – pregunte curioso

 _Claro amor_ – me respondiste instantáneamente. – _fue antes de ir a clases junto a tu hermano y mi primo Dita –_

 _Aiacos ¿y tú?_ – le cuestione mirándole fijamente.

 _No aun no_ – suspiro – _se suponía que deathmask y yo lo haríamos juntos –_

 _Aiacos ven_ – le llamo Minos – para que lo hagamos juntos y conozcas a mis amigos –

Corío hacia donde están los chicos bávaros, lucían un uniforme de color marrón un tanto más sencillo, y un muchachito se nos acercó, era Lune.

 _Camus_ – te llamo apenado

 _Si Lune, ¿qué ocurre? –_

 _Podrías ayudarme con mi ensayo de historia de la magia_ – pidió el niño, a mis ojos a pesar de que solo éramos dos años mayores que él, se veía pequeño y necesitado de que le protejan.

 _Claro Lune_ – vi que siempre traes contigo una bolsa especial y ahora lo note no traes ese anillo que desde que cumpliste quince comenzaste a usar.

 _¿Y tú anillo?_ – pregunte

 _Esta aquí, en esta cadena_ – pronto sacaste una cadena con un dije de un copo de nieve con un corazón de rubí al centro. Por lo que tengo entendido eso significan los nombres de tus padres literalmente.

 _El abuelo Krest te mataría si lo pierdes_ – dijo espantado Lune

 _Es una reliquia familiar_ – dijiste mientras lo quitabas y comenzabas a colocártelo – _el anillo Cola Sirena, es la reliquia que se hereda al heredero de la familia aquarium –_ me comenzaste a contar.

 _Dice la leyenda familiar que el verdadero gran heredero es aquel que al nacer haga brillar al anillo; ese mago o maga será metamorfomago de nacimiento, poderoso y descendiente de las sirenas –_ comento Lune emocionado

 _Parece ser que alguien conoce toda la historia_ – dijiste divertido mientras revolvías los cabellos del niño.

 _Siempre me ha gustado, papá dice que el ultimo metamorfomago de la familia fue el abuelo Krest, por eso su línea de sangre es la heredera verdadera_ – mencionaba emocionado.

 _Cuéntame yo desconozco esa historia_ – pedí

 _Milo papá nos la conto de pequeños_ – dijiste molesto

 _Es que ya no recuerdo_ – me disculpe, lo que provocó las risas de Lune

 _Por unos dulces este sábado te la contare_ – pidió como trueque

 _Me parece bien_ – le respondí mientras le daba la mano

 _ **Se dice que hace siglos una hermosa sirena se enamoró de un ser humano; este humano era un príncipe que viajaba por el mundo buscando el sentido de su vida, la magia no le era suficiente. El nombre del príncipe era Cristal Aquarium. El buscaba el destino de su vida, una tarde que el barco atraco decidió entrar a nadar al mar, ahí fue donde la conoció. Ria se llamaba la sirena, él y ella nadaron por horas, aprendiendo el uno del otro. La semana que estuvo el barco atracado en ese puerto, pronto los dos se enamoraron, la descendencia veela de él lo hacia irresistible para ella, pero él se enamoró del corazón venturero de la sirena.**_

 _ **El amor continuo y siguieron viajando, ella era capaz de convertirse en una humana, pronto llego un hijo producto de su amor, pero ella no pudo seguir. Así que él le pidió al rey de los mares Tritón que lo ayudara. Tritón se compadeció del humano, realmente y perdidamente enamorado, de una de sus hijas. Él no podía salvar a los dos, así que con escamas de su cola y oro creo un anillo, que encapsulaba el amor de los dos, la sirena vivió para dar a luz a su hijo y verlo llorar, el anillo brillo por ese niño, y las lágrimas de su madre se convirtieron en diamantes. Con una cadena que fue convertida en oro y cuerdas se creó un collar, que solo verdaderos amantes podrías agregar dijes al mismo.**_

 _ **Parte de las joyas que tritón creo con el poder mágico de las sirenas fueron entregadas al príncipe, la primera fue el anillo que nombraron "Cola sirena", segundo el collar de los amantes y terceros eran joyas que solo los verdaderos herederos serían capaces de portar una vez regresaran al mar. Aquel niño fue nombrado Tristán Aquarium y él fue quien comenzó la dinastía de la familia, un metamorfomago tan poderoso que era conocido como el gran blanco, puesto que su patrono y su animal que se transformaba era un gran tiburón blanco. Nadie supo que paso con él, si siguió viviendo o murió de amor, el solo tuvo un hijo quien al nacer no brillo el anillo, pero comentó sus orígenes. Su parte veela los hacia irresistibles, pero su parte sirena los unía por siempre al mar.**_

 _Esa historia es increíble_ – les dije sorprendido

 _Es una historia verdadera de amor –_ menciono Lune. – _el ultimo metamorfomago de la familia fue el abuelo Krest; así que lo más seguro es que en la siguiente generación nazca uno_ – dijo el niño cociente de sus palabras.

Quede encantado de esa bella historia, en verdad, mi familia no tenía ninguna leyenda así. Pero bueno ahora solo importaba el disfraz. Así que decidí retirarme a mis aposentos a descansar, pero antes darme un largo y merecido baño.

Po cierto amor mañana vamos a buscar los disfraces para la fiesta – termine de decirte y te plante un beso que suavemente respondiste, me diste una mirada suave pero helada mirada y me fui. Si ese día era perfecto, el fin de semana lo sería más.

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que se han tomado su tiempo para realizar la lectura de esta simpática historia. Quiero mandarle un especial saludo a** _ **SafiroVampiroDeGeminisBipolar**_ **por dejar el primer review. Mil gracias.**


End file.
